Feelings
Feelings & Hip Hop: Atlanta Is a reality TV series That Focuses on the Love Life and hard times and Great Times That Certain Couples and Friends and Family members go threw. The series Takes Placed and is Filmed in many Parts of Atlanta, Georgia.Cast Member Jacquelyn Davis Gunner From Feelings & Hip Hop Will Join Season 2. Controversy On October 2, 2018 during Filming for Season 2 cast members Chyna-Doll and Spanni got into a Big Argument at Tiny's birthday party and The Ladies Got Physical resulting in Chyna-Doll throwing Knives and Glass at Spanni and Spanni arm was Cut but Security Calmed it down before it went any farther and Spanni decides to File a police report on Chyna-Doll for assault and battery. Cast members Main Cast *'Komika' (Season 1–present) She is a Sexy Mixed Black and Asian Princess who is a Hair Stylist one of The Biggest in The ATL she is DJ-Style They Have a 2 Year old Daughter Together and They are Currently Building a mansion from The ground up for there Family. *'Coco' (Season 1–present) She is a 23 Year Rapper who has Had many Hits with the best and Biggest in The Game she often finds her self Competing with Childhood friend Chyna-Doll They are not friends anymore since Chyna-Doll and her crew Jumped Coco Landing her in The Hospital. *'Young-Jae' (Season 1–present) She is a Young Song Writer and Rapper she is a lesbian she is a Player she Loves Girls and That is what causes a rift in her relationship with her Long time Girlfriend Taylor. *'Jacquelyn Davis' (Season 2–present) Coming from L.A She is a Singer who is ready for a fresh start in The Atlanta music World along with her Kids and her Boo Gunner she is ready to be at the Top and push the haters tp the Bottoms. *'Yasmine "Yas"' (Season 2–present) She is a rap queen who is coming all the way from Memphis she is trying to get her music out more she is dope rapper and she is real as they come she about business and not Drama but if it comes her way she has no issue snatching any hoe up. *'Dazee' (Season 1: Season 3–present) is a Young Sexy 21 Year old Model who Just Moved from The West Coast to be with her Man Rapper Fredo and Dazee wont let Fredo fall back into His Ex-Alicia Traps even If They have to fight everyday dazee will Stand for her Man. She Came Back in Season 3 with a whole New Look on Life she is focusing on her Career and her New Man Bishop. *'Chyna-Doll' (Main Cast Season 1, Recurring Season 2, Main cast Season 3–present) She is a 22 year old Rapper from East Atlanta Striving to Have That One Hit Song That brings her to The Top of The Game but Hater are going to come after her mainly Because her Manager of Her Label pays her More attention Then any other artist his managing because she is sleeping with him. Past Cast Members *'Theresa "Tiny"' (Season 2) She is a 24 year old singer who is Made her way in Atlanta she started in this Game back whens eh was 18 years old and she has Been in The Music Game since she had a Public Break Up with one of The biggest Rapper sin The A she is Beefing with Jacquelyn They Met about 4 years ago and Threw shade at each Other Music and Have been beefing ever since. *'Spanni' (Recurring Season 1, Main Season 2) She is The wife of Craig-Boss and The Mother of His 3 Children she has been with him for over 10 years and she has seen it all with him she doesn't Know he is cheating on her she has thought about leaving him but she doesn't wants to Have a Public divorce because there kids are involved. She gave Birth to There 4th Child in 2018 and she is working things out with him. They Welcomed a 4th Child a Son in July of 2018. *'Le'Yanna Green' (Season 1–2) She is a Stripper who is Dating Zip she wants to get married to Him But all His Crazy ways of Texting and Flirting with Other Bitches Always Has Le'Yanna on The edge. Supporting Cast *'DJ-Style' He is a Big DJ in Atlanta everyone Know shim he is The King of Mixing he is Dating Hair Stylist Komika They Have a Daughter together and He is working up The Courage to ask her to marry Him. *'Craig-Boss' He is a Big Record Label owner and Manger in ATL he Manages Many hot New artist Including Chyna-Doll who he is sleeping with although he is married to another women Spanni who has 3 Children with. *'Zip' He is a rapper who is Very Flirtatious he Loves ot Have sex he is dating Stripper Le'Yanna he wants her to Leave the strip club because That's where he Finds most of His Bitches. *'Taylor' She is Young-Jae Girlfriend who is always Paranoid about Young-Jae Cheating on her she is friends with Le'Yanna They work at the same Strip club. *'Alicia' She is Fredo EX-Girlfriend and One of His many baby mamma's she is still in Love with him and she likes to tease him and Flirt she is always Having a Fist fight with Dazee Telling her she will never Last in Fredo Life. *'Fredo' He is Rapper from Chicago he has been Threw it all he has Been shot Multiply Times he has 6 Kids with 6 Different baby Mothers he is always Trying to Make Dazee feel Secure and Loved with him No Matter the past. *'Gunner' (Season 2) He is a Singer who was in a Boy band back in the day and he is now focusing on is own Music and his own Album and taking care of lady Jacquelyn and Hopes on starting a family with her. *'Clay' (Season 2) He is a rapper from the Rap Group "3-Thugs" he is a Palatium Album selling Rapper He is dating Coco its new and Its Fun for The Both of Them But Le'Yanna has her sights on him as well. *'Shayla' (Season 2) She is a Make Up artist who is old friends with Young-jae she is a lesbian and she has Feelings for Young-Jae and she Causes drama with Taylor and Young-jae relationship. *'Missy' (Season 2) She is a 22 year old Designer who ahs The passion for fashion she is from a small town in Texas she is making her into fashion world like her parents she finds herself trapped in a Love Triangle with Zip and fredo. *'Bishop' (Season 3) He is Dazee New Man he is a Photographer he has worked with the best Models and Rappers and Singers in the Entertainment Business. Series overview Season 1: 2018 Season 2: 2019 Season 3: 2020